En solo pocas palabras
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Seleccion de drabbles, espero que les guste, aqui pueden aparecer cualquiera de los personajes de Hey Arnold. Tercer Drabble "Facil" AxH3
1. Miradas y una simple sonrisa

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. _

_Espero que disfruten._

**Miradas y una simple sonrisa.**

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

"Mírame… mírame… mírame" Podía escuchar en su pensamiento, mientras mantenía sus ojos azules fijos en ella, esa hermosa chica de piel blanca y cabello rubio que lo enloquecía. Rogaba interiormente por que ella subiera la mirada y él se pudiera llenar de ese hermoso azul profundo que contenían sus pupilas.

Ella parecía inmersa en su lectura, lejana, ausente, después de todo era un simple descanso entre clases, así que había que aprovecharlo lo mas posible.

De pronto como si lo hubiera escuchado alza la mirada y se encuentra con la suya, como fuego siente que sus mejillas queman al notar que la sangre se agolpa en ellas.

Sus ojos lo ven con aburrimiento, él intenta hablar, su voz no sale, la estúpida asma y el inútil nerviosismo nuevamente lo dejan sin sonido, y aunque nota en ella un suave dejo de interés, este se esfuma en cuanto ella desvia esos hermosos ojos hacia la puerta, al oír la voz perteneciente al único dueño de su corazón, ese a quien ella mira como nunca lo mirara a él, con vehemencia, con admiración, con amor.

La ve alejarse del brazo de él, la ve sonreírle, y a pesar de amarla como lo hace… verla así lo hace sentir feliz, un suspiro sale de su pecho relajado después de ese perturbador momento baja la cabeza, acomoda sus lentes, cierra los ojos y se hunde un instante en algún triste pensamiento, luego sacude la cabeza y sonríe disipando su mente.

De pronto como si algo lo llamara gira el rostro a un lado, sus ojos se encuentran con unos bellos orbes color verde, lo miran con angustia, con interes, con… ¿cariño? fue solo un segundo, la mirada se desvía y logra ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la dueña de semejantes ojos, una bella joven de cabello rojo, cara bonita y pecosa, él la conoce hace mucho, aunque casi nunca ha hablado con ella, pero de pronto desea saber que significo ese momento y continua observándola, entonces vuelve a pasar, ella levanta la vista y esta vez la sostiene, le sonríe con timidez y al mismo tiempo con dulzura y él siente un curioso calorcito dentro del pecho. ¿Será posible? ¿Será que una bella chica como ella puede fijarse en él? ¿Y si es así, que le impide intentarlo? Entonces corresponde a la sonrisa y por primera vez dirige su mirada a alguien que también lo mira, y en un instante comprende que solo tenia que apartar la mirada de aquella que jamas lo amaría, para encontrar a alguien que quizás… quizás si lo haga…

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_Dos de mis parejas favoritas Arnold y Helga y Brainy y Lila, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer drabble de muchos mas que tengo. :D _

_Agradezco que sigan leyendo mis pequeñas historias, saludos para todos y espero que les guste esta, y sigo prometiendo ponerme al día con mis otros fics. ^^_

_LoveLove ArnoldxHelga._

*´¨) (¨´*

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.•`_Rei Hikaru Chiba_`•.¸) `•.¸)


	2. Sigue tratando

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. _

_Espero que disfruten._

**Sigue tratando.**

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Cuando llegamos al lugar, quisiste huir de mi, pero yo reuní todas mis fuerzas y te detuve pronunciando energico tu nombre, me miraste con recelo como tantas otras veces, yo sabia que eso era lógico, siempre me he portado como un loco frente a ti; esta vez no actúe diferente, cualquiera diría que cuando te saque de la escuela esta tarde, se trataba mas de un secuestro que de una sorpresa que queria darte y hasta cierto punto creo que exagere e incluso pude ver que sentías algo de temor de mi, imagino que no sabias que esperar luego de mi trato tan brusco.

Intentaste alejarte nuevamente pero te retuve el brazo derecho. Oi un quejido proveniente de tu garganta.

–Lo siento – dije soltándote, eso te sorprendió y no seguiste huyendo –. ¡Toma! – dije poniendo unas llaves en tus manos.

De pronto tu mirada cambio y me observaste ilusionada.

– Solo pude hacer que lo arreglaran, no te pude comprar otro – dije un tanto temeroso, señalando el automóvil rojo detrás tuyo.

Volteaste a ver el auto que lucia como nuevo y sin decirme una sola palabra me sonreíste con una interrogación en tu mirada.

– Lamento haberte asustado al traerte aquí, no quería que nadie mas lo notara… tú sabes… tus padres…

– ¿Lo hiciste por mi? – me preguntaste.

– ¿Y por quien mas lo haria? – te dije irónico.

Entonces tomaste mi rostro y me diste un beso en los labios.

– ¡Gracias no se como pagarte! – me dijiste, y en ese momento miles de malos pensamientos vinieron a mi mente, pero nada mas ver tu sonrisa sincera hizo que todos y cada uno se esfumaran.

– No… no es nada, solo quiero que estés bien y no sigas deprimida.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me miraste sin molestia en tus ojos.

– Eres un sol Curly – me dijiste montando el auto y encendiéndolo, vi como tu rostro lucia sereno cuando el motor empezó a funcionar –. Ahora mis padres no me regañaran por haber chocado el auto – dijiste con alivio.

– Sé que no caerás rendida a mis pies por esto, pero en verdad me alegra haberte ayudado, Rhonda ¿tú crees que podrías…

– Sigue tratando… – me soltaste con una sonrisa coqueta. Luego cerraste la portezuela y te quedaste viendo al frente –. Se que sonara mal Thadeus… pero… puedes seguir haciendo méritos.

Sonreíste nuevamente y comenzaste a sacar el auto.

– ¡Esta vez maneja con cuidado, no te quiero herida y no creo tener tanto dinero para arreglarlo otra vez! – te grite con sorna.

Detuviste el auto y bajaste de él, te acercaste a mi y me diste otro beso.

– Se que hallarías la manera, ¿porque tú siempre estarás ahí para mi, cierto?

– Eso jamas lo dudes – te dije acariciando tu mejilla.

Me sonreíste y volviste al auto.

– Algunas veces me sorprendes gratamente Thadeus, y es en esas ocasiones cuando realmente desearía no sentir nada por ti – así arrancaste el auto y me dejaste solo con mis pensamientos, en tanto trataba de analizar lo que acababas de decir y fue entonces que lo entendí.

"Finalmente lo logre, por fin atrape tu corazón" pensé, pero decidí darte tiempo para que tú también lo asimilaras, "pero mañana no te salvas" me dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi auto para regresar a mi casa, "aunque… tal vez en el camino podría pasar por la tuya para hablar un rato".

¿Fin?

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_Hola, hola, se que querrán matarme, pero mientras piensan como hacerlo, espero que hayan disfrutado este segundo drabble, esta vez dedicado a otra de mis parejas favoritas, o sea al loquito y la princesa. XD _

_Agradezco que sigan leyendo mis pequeñas historias, saludos para todos y ya no prometo ponerme al día con mis otros fics, pero ya voy a hacerlo, solo necesito un poco de inspiración divina para hacer perfectamente las ediciones y que ustedes puedan disfrutarlas adecuadamente como hasta ahora, les adelanto por lo mientras que ya esta a punto de turrón el sexto capitulo de "Siempre habrá un mañana", y que tengo tres historias mas que estoy escribiendo y gracias a eso estoy tan retrasada con las anteriores, lo siento, espero que aun me sigan esperando y de verdad les quiero decir que los quiero, cuídense y seguimos leyéndonos. ^^_

_PD: ME ALIMENTO DE REVIEWS, ASI QUE DEJEN REVIEWS, NO SEAN MALOS! ^_^ _

_Aunque sean pedradas no importa. _

_LoveLove ArnoldxHelga._

*´¨) (¨´*

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸

(¸.•´ (¸.•`_Rei Hikaru Chiba_`•.¸) `•.¸)


	3. Facil

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**"Facil"**

–**oOoOoOo–**

A él no le gustan las cosas fáciles, le agrada encontrarle el reto a todo, no le gusta mentir, tanto como no le agrada la música metal, ni los sábados llenos de trabajo. Detesta oír los ruidos altos y las voces muy chillonas. Odia las injusticias, el racismo y la discriminación. Y no soporta tener que leer hasta altas horas de la noche para terminar algún trabajo que hayan dejado en la escuela, pero le gusta sacar buenas calificaciones, así como le gusta su camisa roja a cuadros, la soda Yahoo, el jazz y ver las caricaturas en la tele, también le agradan la mayoría de los malos consejos que le da su mejor amigo, aunque pocas veces termina siguiendolos, le gusta hablar todos los días con su abuelo y las locuras de su abuela, de igual forma le gusta recibir los besos que le da su madre cuando le sirve el desayuno por las mañanas y las fascinantes historias que su padre cuenta cuando esta entusiasmado. Pero hay algo que le gusta sobremanera, de hecho alguien, alguien que simplemente le fascina, ella…

¿Pero quien es ella? Su nombre no es importante, y no porque a él no le interese, le interesa y mucho pues adora el sonido que escucha al recitarlo, sin embargo se llamase como se llamase aún seria ella, una hermosa y delgada adolescente de brillante y largo cabello rubio peinado en coletas, ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta. Pero tal vez eso era lo único perfecto en ella, y no es que ella sea un desastre, pero se puede decir que es todo menos perfecta, ya que acostumbra maldecir cada que puede, y suele andar por ahí enfundada en su blusa rosa, sus jeans desgastados y su gorra gris, mostrando a diestra y siniestra sus orgullosos puños alzados y su ceño fruncido, con lo que media escuela se siente amenazada, en tanto él disfruta ser, la mayoría del tiempo, el culpable de ese ceño fruncido, fastidiándola con su serenidad solo para que ella explote y le grite alguna mala palabra o algún mote viéndolo directamente a la cara con lo que él puede admirar profundamente el brillo y color de esos expresivos ojos claros.

Casi siempre la hostiga apareciéndosele en cualquier sitio donde ella se encuentre, en el parque, en la nevería, hasta en la casa de su mejor amiga, todo solo para que le gritonee o le riña por que según ella le molesta su sola presencia. Algunas veces le gusta mirarla de lejos, admirando cada detalle de ella, otras tantas la remeda al hablar, causándole esto mayor enfado y mayor cantidad de palabras vertidas, ella tal vez no sabe que eso solo lo hace para grabarse su voz en la memoria, para marcar su recuerdo como un sello imborrable en su corazón, para impregnarse de su esencia por cada poro que la respira… ¿o tal vez si lo sabe?

Su mejor amigo normalmente le dice que esta loco, y que tal vez simplemente tendría que ser sincero con ella y decirle lo que siente de una vez por todas, en lugar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, él solo responde sonriéndole, sabe que no podría hacer simplemente eso, pues esta consiente de que ella, por ahora, es solo su amiga.

Y aún así de vez en vez, cuando están solos y en calma, él se acerca y pone su frente en la de ella, la mira en silencio logrando confundirla mientras acaricia sus rubias coletas, ella permanece silenciosa y disfruta del momento, a sabiendas que ni puede ser totalmente sincera con él, ni tampoco mentirle. Y entonces le sonríe, haciéndolo sentir que puede fácilmente alcanzarla, pero no lo hace, no es el momento, porque ambos se conocen, saben cada uno de sus mas íntimos secretos y a pesar de que ambos comparten el mismo sentimiento, algo superior a ellos los hace seguir este complicado camino, aunque no todo esta perdido y tal vez algún día logren sincerarse y admitir que a fin de cuentas son el uno para el otro, pero será en algún tiempo mas… porque después de todo, a ella tampoco le gustan las cosas fáciles.

Fin

**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**

_**Un poco raro verdad, bueno pues es que estoy experimentando con la narrativa, creo que saben de quien hablaba arriba pero por si acaso, eran Arnold y Helga en una complicada danza de solo amigos y no te me acerques demasiado o te muerdo. :D Espero que les haya gustado, y sigo trabajando. ^^ **_

_**Sayonara.**_

_**LoveLove ArnoldxHelga.**_

_***´¨) (¨´***_

_**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) (¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**_

_**(¸.•´ (¸.•`Rei Hikaru Chiba`•.¸) `•.¸)**_


End file.
